Zootopia
by Anpu42
Summary: This where I will be placing my Zootopia FanFics.
1. UNIT The Night Howler Case

**Zootopia: UNIT [The Night Howler Case]**

This is my first Zootopia Fan Fiction. UNIT [UN-Natural Investigation Team] is an Agency that reports to the Mayor's Office that specializes in Investigation of the Paranormal.

The Night Howler Case parallels the events of the Movie. Yes there is some Head-Cannon going on along with a few Cameos.

* * *

PJ sat in the briefing room with the rest of the team. There was Dakota Silvercloud the Otter, one of the senior members of the team and Close Quarter Specialist and total nut job. Striker, a canine of questionable heritage, the teams Sniper and Historian/Linguist. Hobbs the Tiger who was the Unarmed Combat Specialist and Martial Arts Instructor. Amitorite the cheetah, the newest team member, she was one of the few not with a Military or Law Enforcement Background. Samantha another mixed breed canine; pilot and a former Astronaut. The last is Nash a skunk and Medical Examiner, also Samantha's girlfriend.

PJ himself a red furred husky and the Teams Medic. The skills he picked up when he was a member of Air Sea Rescue also known as Para-Jumpers; Like the rest he dressed in, a nice suit with either a Jacket or Long Coat the standard UNIT dress. PJ stood out as normal as he was in a periwinkle shirt and lime green tie today, thanks to his adopted daughter, Feebi a 5 year old fox.

In walked a large older Bear, Director Davis former Artillery Officer who then stepped up to the TV screen. _"Ok, everyone settle down...Dakota put the bubble wrap away, for once we have been given a real case!"._

Dakota smiled and put the roll of bubble wrap under his chair showing an innocent grin as he shifted a little making more of it pop causing the Director to give an annoyed growl.

 _"_ _Now."_ Director Davis continued. _"Mayor Lionheart has told us to look into the Missing Mammal Case that ZPD is also looking into; As normal this one is a 'Need to Know Case'. It seems about a dozen Mammals have gone...feral; The Mayor's Office has taken an official stance that they are missing, but they are being held in an undisclosed location protected by a Private Contractor; Now so far the only connection seems to be that they are all Predators of some kind."_

Everyone looked around the room at each other for a few moments noticing they were all predators.

 _"_ _Yes I know, kind of ironic..."_ Director Davis said. _"How ever we are still going to look into it; We are to give our reports to Assistant Mayor Bellwether, she is in charge of coordinating the information between us and ZPD. We have been been given copies of all the ZPD files."_

He held up a stack of files.

 _"_ _Now, Dakota, Striker take the cases in the Rain Forest District, Hobbs, Amatory take Sahara Square and Samantha, PJ take Savanna Central. And for heavens sake try to be subtle."_ The last part was directed at the Cheetah who sat there with an innocent grin.

* * *

Samantha was driving one of the black SUVs as PJ tapped on his iPaw looking over the case files they had. It was an electronic list of everything from an otter to a tiger. Most of the team had come up with the theory that it might be some sort of infection or possibly curse. Samantha and PJ had spent the morning looking in on the local Medicine Men and Shamans that were prevalent in the Downtown area.

They finally got to the last name on the list...though it did take work as this one did not have a permanent base of operations. She was set up inside a small park, sitting outside her simple tent and stirring something inside a bubbling pot, looking up at the two agents she smiled and spoke.

 _"_ _It is warm today and what do I see."_

 _"_ _Two suits of blue, what could it be."_

 _"_ _Would the two bee here for some tea?"_

She chuckled to herself. She new cops when she saw them and talking in rhyme was both fun and would make only the most dedicated stick around. Besides it sounded mystical.

Samantha raised an eyebrow along with PJ. _"I am Special Agent Hayes and this is Special Agent Johnson, we have some questions for you and your...expertise..."_

 _"_ _It seems important what you two do,"_

 _"_ _What expertise of mine would help you?"_

 _"_ _My focus is herbs and Voodoo."_

Samantha nodded. _"We are looking into something that would turn a mammal Feral and how one would use it."_

 _"_ _There are many ways to to such."_

 _"_ _Blue Flowers by the bunch."_

 _"_ _Hoodoo will do in a clutch."_

Samantha tilted her head. _"Blue Flowers?"_

 _"_ _Blue Howlers are the name."_

 _"_ _In days of old madness came"_

 _"_ _Eat one and you will never be the same."_

PJ though for a moment. _"So they must be ingested?"_

 _"_ _That is the way for simple folk."_

 _"_ _Of course one can do it with a smoke."_

 _"_ _Then these Flowers of Blue become no Joke."_

Samantha thought for a moment. _"So is there been anyone who has been looking into acquiring these...night howlers?"_

 _"_ _None to my knowledge"_

 _"_ _At least in a Coon's Age"_

 _"_ _Has come to ask this sage."_

 _"_ _A coon's age...that is a little species-ist?"_ said Samantha.

 _"_ _Nothing more than any others."_

 _"_ _Like assuming any rabbit has many brothers"_

 _"_ _Or what all dogs can call their mothers."_

 _"_ _Mom?"_ said PJ with a smirk.

The zebra let out a loud laugh. _"Well if you case continues to flounder."_

 _"_ _My advice could not be much sounder."_

 _"_ _Feel free to once more call on Scrounger."_

* * *

Samantha and PJ sat at the local Snarlbucks drinking some coffee. PJ had been doing some research on what they have learned today. _"_ _Well Night Howlers aka Midnicampum Holicithia. Night howlers contain psychotropic chemicals that have deadly effects on animals exposed to them in large doses. However, concentrated amounts of the plant's chemicals will cause larger animals to become savage if they are exposed, causing them to lose higher reasoning functions and lash out at anything that moves. The night howler's chemicals can even affect animals that do not have a naturally violent or ferocious disposition as evidenced by their ability to turn non-predator animals, such as rabbits, aggressive. As natural flowers, night howlers can kill small animals such as insects, which makes them an effective pesticide. This does not mean they are no longer lethal towards mammals in this phase however, but it is not enough to revert them to a fixed state of violence."_

Samantha looked at the iPaw and read the description. _"Well they don't look like our culprit...unless they all ate them somehow. From what the files say there is no links like that."_

 _"_ _Ye-up, the same thing on my side."_ PJ pocked his iPaw and looked out the window. _"What the...Sam you are not going to believe this."_

 _"_ _What?"_ Samantha asked as she looked out the window.

 _"_ _We got a frigging ticket..."_ He cocked his head as he watched a pair of rabbit ears bounce down the street.

 _"_ _Seriously?"_ said Samantha as she looked at the pink ticket hanging off the windshield wiper.

 _"_ _Ye-up"_ PJ said as he shook his head. _"So much for government plates."_

* * *

Dakota and Striker were in their SUV heading into the Rainforest District when it was decided to just park and use the Tramway system. Their case involved a Tiger who had gone savage over a week ago. Hopping on the tram in just their long coats and a set of Boonie Hats as neither was really bothered with the rain.

It was not long before they got to the scene of the attack were a Fallow Deer had been attacked and sent to the hospital. Looking over the tarp covered area where some of the local vendors would set up sort of a add hock farmers market the two started to ask around. Soon they were pointed in the direction of a local...Shaman for lack of a better term.

Before them sat an older Stag who's antlers were covered in vines and even have a few small sugar gliders that seemed to have set up living arrangements in them. He sat on the stump of one of the giant branches in front of a table filled with a large number of homeopathic medicines dressed in only a loincloth and seemed to be relishing the rain.

 _"_ _Sir can we speak with you?"_ asked Dakota both showing their badges. _"It is involving the Tiger attack last week._ _I am Special Agent Silvercloud and this is Special Agent Striker."_

The stag looked over the badges and then spoke. _"Yes, I was here and saw it all happened, do you wish me to tell you what I told the other officers earlier today."_

 _"_ _Yes, I take it that was the ZPD?"_ asked Dakota as he looked around.

 _"_ _I was here helping Ms._ _Nussbaum with getting some bees for her arthritis when Phillip there."_ Pointing at one of the Sugar Gliders who just gave a salute as he tied down his hammock more securely. " _spotted_ _Thomas, the Tiger in question slap the side of his neck and then go nuts. At first we thought one of the bees had gotten away and stung him, but when he tore half his shirt off and attacked Ms. Seakland I picked up my bamboo staff and quickly put a dart in him filled with some of my paralyzing...potions."_ He held up his staff to show them it was hallow and then one of his large darts.

Striker raised and eyebrow. _"What kind of potion?"_

The stag let out a sly smile. _"Poison Dart Tree Frog Venom, quite affective, though difficult to get."_ He held up a small mason jar filled with liquid. _"And very expensive and before you ask as a herbalist and Pharmacist I do have the required papers to use and administer it."_

The both just nodded. _"So do you think this could have been caused by an insect?"_ asked Dakota.

The Stag shook his head. _"No, the only mark I found on him was from my dart before the Wolves came and took him."_

Striker smiled and a smirk came on his face. _"So how much for what is in your jar?"_

 _"_ _I could not let it go for at least 500 Bucks, shipping cost and such."_ Said the Stag cradling the small jar.

Dakota looked at Striker for a moment before the canine pulled out his company credit card. _"Do you take plastic?"_ As the Stag nodded Dakota gave Striker a hard look. _"Hey if this stuff works real well think about it coming out of one of the Tranq Rifles, it is a business expense."_

After Dakota and Striker left, the canine looking up how much to use on each mammal the Stag went over to a whole in the tree where a family of about 20 Poison Dart Frogs had set up their home. _"Well you can add another 250 Bucks to your account, and could use another jar."_

One of the Poison Tree Frogs looked up. _"Sure thing boss."_ As he scraped some of the toxin off his back into one of the many mason jars that many were half filled.

* * *

Hobbs and Amitorite headed into Sahara Square, specifically The Palms Hotel. As they passed through tunnel from Tundra town to Sahara Square Amitorite quickly switched the heater off and onto AC making Hobbs chuckle lightly. Looking over the artificial desert created by the giant cooling units that caused Tundra Town to remain cold they both thought about the technology that made it possible. Passing though the dunes and the camel herd that was running though the heat and the Zootopia Special heading back out of the city found them selves happy that they were in the now cool SUV.

Pulling up to The Palm Hotel they parked in the restaurant parking rather than valet parking just in case they needed to leave in a hurry. Looking up at one of the upper floors they quickly got out of the heat and into the lobby and heading to the front desk.

"We have an appointment with Bosco Minsky." said Hobbs to the Jackal at the desk as Amitorite checked over Devon, the defensive back, star of the local Football team. The Jackal buzzed the room and told them to wait a moment and offered them both a bottle of water while they waited.

A few minutes later the door opened of the elevator and a large female Gray Wolf stepped out and motioned at the two. As the two got into the elevator they both noticed she had at least on firearm on her, but chose not to say anything as it was common for Bosco to have armed body guards. When the doors open they were led to a suite at the end of the hall were inside they saw the large Tiger who was in a businessman's suit and sitting at a table gong over some paperwork with a skunk, seeing the two walk in he excused the skunk and headed over to the bar. "I get you a drink?" as he poured himself a drink from an expensive bottle of Vodka."

"No sir." Hobbs said cutting Amitorite off before she could say anything. "Though we both could go for some more water."

Bosco nodded and tossed them both a bottle of water just to see what kind of reflexes the cheetah had before sitting in a large char. "I know your name Mr. Hobbs and your companion...she is new?"

"Yes sire." said Hobbs again before she could speak.

"So what do you need." Asked Bosco with a grin. "More...tractor parts?"

Hobbs rolled his eyes. "No more information, are you familiar with the missing mammals.

Bosco took a deep breath. "Afraid so, one of my...associates are among them."

"Well that is the case we are on." Hobbs said finally sitting down and motioning to Amitorite to do the same. "We are not a liberty to say where his is, but I can say they are receiving medical care. It seems something has been making them go feral."

Raising an eyebrow Bosco nodded. "Dealt with something like this before, but that was a chemical weapon, though that was only a temporary effect during one of my countries many civil wars...I tell you what I will look into it."

Hobbs rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sure thing...can you think of anything else?"

Bosco thought for a moment. "Not really, though a few months ago I did get someone who wanted to know if I could...acquire them a very accurate Paint Ball Sniper Rifle. I told them that I do not deal in such things."

"True, you only deal in 'Real Tractor Parts." Said Hobbs making quotation marks in the air making Bosco let out a loud laugh.

"I tell you what." Bosco said still chuckling a little. "I will let you know if they contact me again and tell Nash that my Mother loved that pizza recipe."

As the two entered the elevator down Amitorite looked at Hobbs. "What was that all about?"

Hobbs let out a chuckle. "By Tractor Parts he means guns."

Amitorite looked at him. "Why are we not arresting him?"

"Because he is not on any wanted list and he is no threat the city." Hobbs said as he watched the buttons for the floors go down. "In fact he has helped us a lot. More than once he has given us a heads up on terrorist groups in the city...he hates terrorist with a passion, they are responsible for the death of his wife and daughter."

Amitorite looked at Hobbs with a hard look. "So we look the other way."

"As PJ puts it, Ye-up." said Hobbs. "He is one of the good bad guys."

* * *

As they headed back to the office PJ looked up Officer Hopps on the ZPD computer base. _Well there is no one listed at ZPD by that name..."_ After thinking for a few moments and then looked up the name with ZNN. _"That explains a lot. She is the first Rabbit Police Officer thanks to Mayor Lionheart's Mammal Inclusion Initiative."_

 _"_ _So they take the first Rabbit cop and put her on parking duty...I don't know if that is Species-ist or Sexist?_ " said Samantha.

 _"_ _So do we complain about the ticket or how they are treating here."_ Asked PJ.

Back at the office all of them sat around discussing the day's investigation and planed their next move.

 _"_ _Well there is not much linking any mammal to each other."_ said Dakota looking over his notes. _"and so far it has only happened at night."_

 _"_ _The closest we found was Midnicampum Holicithia or Night Howlers, but they need to be ingested to work."_ Samantha read off as she put an image off on the big screen.

 _"_ _The biggest lead we got was that a Mr. Manchas was hospitalized by what he claimed was a Savage attack him the same night at Mr. Otterton went feral.."_ added Dakota. _"From what we got from the Rain Forest District it might be some sort of insect...maybe."_

Striker nodded as he had a couple of Sniper Dart Riffle Rounds and was filling them with the Poison Tree Frog Toxin. Before Davis could say anything he looked up. " _This stuff work quicker than the stuff we are currently using and yes I know what I am doing."_ as each dart had a note put on them with a sharpy.

Hobbs spoke up next. _"Well Bosco told us about a chemical weapon that had similar affects, but it was an aerosol dispersant and had a short duration, not this kind of thing that seems to be more or less a permanent or really long affecting. Bosco said he would look into it"_

The Director looked at all of them as he thought about everything. _"Ok we have very little to go on. I need to volunteers for tonight. We have only one solid lead, Mr. Manchas. I want to put on surveillance, you will all take turns on this."_

Dakota and Hobbs raised their hands. _"We will take tonight."_

Director Davis nodded and looked at Nash. _"See what you can get on Mr. Manchas from the hospital."_ At that point Davis's phone rang. _"Great Bellwether...ok wile I fill her in you got your assignments."_

* * *

PJ got to the day-care and was greeted by Feebi who jumped up into his arms and wrapping her paws around his neck. _"Papa!"_

Holding her up and hugging her back. _"Were you good today?"_

 _"_ _Yes and teacher gave us an assignment that I need help with?"_ she said as he hopped down and got her papers out of her pack. After sorting out all of her pictures she pulled out the assignment. _"Here it is, we have to tell Miss Linda what we want to be when we grow up and find examples of who."_

 _"_ _Well that should not be that hard...so what do you want to do?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _I want to be a Police officer like you Papa."_ She said as she climbed into her seat.

A big smile came over his face as he headed home. At home he looked over her drawings first. There was the obligatory ones she always drew that had her and him in it doing things like going to the park or eating pancakes. The others were of her playing with her friends including a rabbit and a deer.

Looking over her assignment he saw she needed to list three mammals. One was the one who inspired her. One who she thought did the best at the job (and could not be the first one). The third was one who did the job and was of the same species.

The first one ended up being easy, she chose her Papa. The second was Deputy Sheriff Urrk from the Tri-Burrows who had come to the school to talk about his job, he had made a big impression on her. The third was more difficult...even with an internet search he could not find any fox that had ever been a Law Enforcement Officer in Zootopia.

They both looked at each other for a few moments before Feebi spoke. _"Does this mean I can't be a Police Officer Papa?"_ she asked looking sad.

PJ thought about his ticket. _"No, anyone can be a Peace Officer, I encountered the Rabbit ZPD Officer today, If a bunny can be a cop, a fox can be and I bet you will be not only the first, but the best one ever...I will have to see if I can arranger for her to meet your class."_

Feebi threw her arms around his neck almost choking him. _"That would be great Papa!"_

 _"_ _Ok I will see if I can set it up the next time I get down there."_ He said with a big smile.

* * *

The next day it was only Striker and PJ in the office. Nash was still trying to get the medical records and Director Davis was at City Hall meeting with the Mayor's Office. On the TV was an aftermath of a Police chase though Little Rodentia involving the first Rabbit ZPD Officer. There was even some cell phone footage.

 _"_ _Well that looked like fun, to bad we missed it."_ said Striker having gotten some popcorn.

 _"_ _Yes...lots of fun, that and paperwork, lots of little tiny forms to fill out and file..."_ PJ said shaking his head.

 _"_ _Must you take the fun out of everything?"_ Striker said throwing some popcorn at PJ.

 _"_ _Hey I am father that is my job."_ Said PJ with a snicker. _"_ _I am just remembering the story of when Dakota drove the rental car though the lobby of the Natural History Museum."_

Striker spit out his popcorn. _"_ _Yes, I remember that story...from what I understand we are still getting paperwork about it."_

 _"_ _The worse part is I want to take Feebi there, but it is still being repaired the last time I checked."_ As he spoke PJ shook his head.

 _"_ _I also hear that that is the bunny that gave you two a ticket."_ Striker said with a chuckle.

 _"_ _Funny...that is part of the reason we are going on that stakeout tonight together."_ PJ said still shaking his head. "At least I like the weather."

Striker looked at PJ. _"_ _I keep for getting you grew up in Sealattle, you love that rain..."_

PJ smirked. _"_ _Ye-up."_

* * *

The two of them sat under a canopy of leaves in the Rainforest District drinking their coffee. It had been a long and slow night so far. Both had on rain ponchos to keep their gear dry as Striker had loaded one of his medium sized Poison Tree Frog Darts.

PJ's iPaw rang and saw it was Jessie his roommate so he picked it up and head Feebi on the other end.

"Hey honey." PJ said quietly.

"Hey Papa." hearing the her Papa was being quiet spoke quietly too. "So when are you getting home?"

"I the morning, in time to take you to school." PJ said with a grin.

"Oh..." Feebi's voice sounded sad.

Thinking for a moment he made a funny face and took a selfie of himself. "Just be good and tell Uncle Jessie to tell you a bedtime story. Now accept the pic I just sent." Clicking send.

After a moment he heard her giggle. "You are silly Papa."

"Well if it makes you happy I have done my job, night night honey." said PJ

"Night night Papa." said Feebi as he hung up the phone.

"Fun being a single parent." said Striker with PJ just nodding.

Suddenly fox and a rabbit approached and knocked on Mr. Manchas's door.

 _"_ _Hey is that the bunny that gave you the ticket?"_ asked Striker.

 _"_ _Ye-up, unless they hired a second one."_ PJ said looking though the camera lens. _"_ _I don't know who the fox is..."_ He then snapped a few photos.

 _"_ _It looks like he has the same taste at Dakota when it comes to his clothing choices."_ Said Strikers as he looked on with his Dart Riffle Scope. As the Jaguar closed the door and Hopps peaked inside.

 _"_ _He does seem familiar..."_ PJ looked at him for a few moments as the talked to the large feline who was in just a t-shirt and pants. Suddenly the opened the door and then started to run as the Jaguar came charging out after the two of them an all fours.

 _"_ _Holly Crap!"_ Said PJ as he pulled out his phone. _"_ _Dispatch we got a feral we need back up now!"_

Striker was the first to as he took a shot, but missed do to the range and rain.

Back at the office Samantha called it into the Mayor's Office getting Miss Bellwether. _"_ _We got an incident near Tuhunga and Vine!"_

 _"_ _Oh that sounds bad...consider help on the way!"_ said the Assistant Mayor.

By the time the two got to where Mr. Munchas was already being collected by a pair of Timber Wolves who had netted him. After a short conversation Striker and PJ let them go.

 _"_ _Why is the Mayor's Office using those Private Contractors."_ Said Striker looking at the van pull away.

 _"_ _Well they are know for keeping quiet about their job."_ PJ said as he started to head to the SUV.

 _"_ _Unless a howl comes up."_ Striker said as he nudge PJ in the ribs. _"_ _Then the trick is shutting them up."_

 _"_ _Hey watch it my sister is married to a T-Wolf."_ PJ gave Striker a hard look for a moment. _"_ _Besides they are a fun way to celebrate."_

* * *

The whole team sat and watched a recording the News Confurance.

 _"_ _Well that could have gone worse..."_ said Samantha.

 _"_ _How?"_ said Dakota _"_ _Well I guess the building could have caught fire."_

Director Davis's phone rang. _"_ _Great the Mayor…she wants everything we have on the case...right now."_

Amitorite approached PJ and handed him a flash drive. _"_ _I got that information on that fox."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_ PJ just nodded and headed to his computer and looked it over.

* * *

After some looking PJ found the fox Nick Wilde sitting under a bridge with an ice chest next to him. PJ took a round about way to get making sure he came up so Nick could see him easy.

 _"_ _Oh Great!"_ said Nick looking annoyed. _"_ _So is this about my taxes?"_

PJ stopped for a moment and then shook his head. _"_ _Taxes, what taxes?""_

 _"_ _Then what does the Feds want with me?"_ Nick said pulling out a beer.

 _"_ _Personally to just talk."_ PJ said as he pulled out his badge and then tossing it on top of the ice chest showing he was not 'On Duty'. _"_ _One thing about the case and the other on a more personal level."_

 _"_ _I would rather not talk about the first part."_ Nick said as he looked over the badge. _"_ _There is not much to say, the bunny took advantage of me_ _and manipulated me into helping her make predators a target of discrimination."_

PJ nodded and sat on the grass. _"_ _Well I am going to leave you my card if you want to talk about it sometime. The other part...well how do I talk about this with out sounding Species-ist..."_

Nick looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _"_ _Why would you care, you are dog, everyone trust a dog."_

PJ thought for a moment. _"_ _You got me there...I know we grew up very differently, I read you file. I know it is not the whole story. I...you..."_ His whole body slumped as he looked at the fox. _"_ _Ok I am about to sound like Species-ist jerk, but you are first adult fox I have had a real conversation with in a long time."_

Nick just nodded. _"_ _Yes you do right now."_

 _"_ _Ge thanks."_ PJ managed to let out a smile then pulled out his ipaw and, his background was of him and Feebi at an amusement park and handed it to Nick.

Nick raised and eyebrow then looked at the ipaw then back at PJ. _"_ _So first...you have no issue handing this to me...the second..._ " He looked at the picture and softened a little. "She is cute..."

 _"_ _Her name is Feebi. When her parents died in a fire she became my daughter and I have never looked back."_ Nick could see both sadness and pride in the Husky's face.

 _"_ _So why are you showing me this?"_ Nick asked.

 _"_ _I need help with a homework assignment."_ PJ said with smirk on his face.

Nick raised an eyebrow and lifted his sunglasses. _"_ _A what?"_

 _"_ _Well my little girl wants to be a cop when she grows up and part of her assignment she needs to come up with a Fox Peace Officer."_ said PJ with an odd smirk.

 _"_ _Why ask me, you got the fancy ipaw?"_ said holding up the ipaw having already gotten into the rest of the pictures.

 _"_ _One thing I learned in the service is that each Species knows something that no other Species knows about._ He looked at Nick with a cocked head.

Nick a speechless for a few moments and then frowned. _"_ _None that I know of, I do got ask, what the term Peace Officer?"_

 _"_ _Well it is what our job, to keep the peace."_ PJ smiled proudly.

 _"_ _You are a weird cop."_ Nick said looking at the husky from under his sunglasses.

 _"_ _So any advice?"_ PJ asked taking back his ipaw,

 _"_ _Just hang on to her tight."_ Nick look off at the center of the city.

 _"_ _Thanks, call me if you think of anything."_ PJ said as he got up and tossed his card on top of the ice chest.

* * *

The office was in chaos with the last few weeks events. The 'Savage Predators were coming more frequently now. In fact one of their own had fallen prey to it, Spacial Agent Hobbs. One of the former members of NEST (The Military Branch of UNIT) had just attacked a caribou in Tundra Town. Every lead has turned up as a dead end. The only thing they knew for sure was not a trigger as Director Davis had not succumbed to it and he was going nuts.

PJ and Striker headed into Tundra Town to investigate the latest case. Aurora, the NEST Polar Bear had family in the area and they wanted to talk to him...a Mr. Koslov.

They pulled up to the front gates of Mr. Big's estate and talked to the Polar Bear at the gate. It took a bit, but they would only let PJ and then only after he left his weapons in the SUV. Once inside PJ was lead to an inner room. Here he was greeted by Raymond and Kevin first before Koslov stepped in holding his hands in front of him.

 _"_ _How can I help you Agent?"_ Koslov asked.

 _"_ _We are just looking into Aurora's...turning savage as Officer Hopps puts it."_ PJ said trying to be professional.

 _"_ _So what do you need?"_ Koslov looked down at the smaller canine still holding his paws in front of him.

 _"_ _I just need to know if you had seen your cousin recently."_ PJ asked as he looked around noticing all sorts of family photos.

 _"_ _A few weeks ago, at the wedding."_ Koslov said almost breaking a smile, almost.

 _"_ _Wedding?"_ PJ cocked his head.

 _"_ _The Boss's daughter was married."_ Koslov said with a simple nod.

After thinking for a moment PJ nodded. _"_ _Well if that is all I should be going then...I can't wait for my little girl's wedding."_ The last part was spoken quietly as he turned to leave.

 _"_ _Wait!"_ came from Koslov's clasped hands.

PJ stopped perking up his ears and turned around with a slight grin

 _"_ _You Special Agent Johnson have a daughter?"_ Mr. Big said as Koslov opened his hands.

 _"_ _Yes sir."_ PJ grinned inside as it worked. _"_ _Yes, I adopted a young fox girl."_

 _"_ _From the sound of your voice she means a lot to you."_ Said Mr Big.

 _"_ _She is my everything."_ PJ said with a big smile.

 _"_ _I know the feeling Special Agent Johnson."_ Mr. Big said as he motioned for Koslov to put him down on the desk and making sure the chair was facing the husky. _"_ _You are the second to come here to talk about mammals going Savage. Officer Hopps and Mr. Wilde came here the night the case was...revealed. It is sad what is happening. I can tell you that me nor any of my organization are involved."_

 _"_ _It would be a lie if I said it did not cross our minds, but it was quickly dismissed as it was not good business."_ PJ lowered his head a little as a sign of respect.

 _"_ _You are a smart canine Special Agent Johnson."_ Mr. Big spent a moment thinking. _"_ _I have nothing to add to your case, but I call you if we hear anything."_

 _"_ _Thank you sir, you have been more than generous."_ Said PJ satisfied with the visit.

As the two left Tundra Town it was quiet most of the way until they hit the main highway in Savanna Square.

 _"_ _So was it nice inside?"_ asked Striker.

PJ just nodded as he looked at his ipaw. _"_ _Well things are going real sideways, apparently Officer Hopps just resigned..."_

 _"_ _So what now?"_ Striker asked as he turned off to head downtown.

"I do not know..." Said PJ as he looked at the ipaw.

* * *

PJ waited for Feebi at her day-care only to see her slowly come out slowly with her head down. She just climbed into her seat and looked out the window.

"What is wrong honey?" PJ asked getting down one knee to look at her.

 _"_ _Ricky's mom taking him out of school today because Miss Linda refused to segregate us in both the class and on the playground."_ Feebi said with a small tear in her eye.

PJ looked at her then over to the other parents. He saw Ricky's mother, a nice looking female rabbit. Watching he was Ricky look there way and wave at Feebi who waved back. Finishing buckling up Feebi he then went to the trunk and put all of his weapons in the lock box while counting to 100. By the time he was done PJ looked back to see Ricky and his mom had left.

 _"_ _Well I think Miss Linda is a smart lady."_ PJ said as he watched the young collie head to the waiting car only to be met with some angry parents. _"_ _Now wait here honey."_

As he headed over he could hear a number of parents yelling about how she should be fired for allowing predators and prey to be in class together. Once he was there he noticed her ride was a female black lab mix of some kind.

 _"_ _Hey back off."_ the husky said once he was close. _"Linda is just doing her job."_

One of the parents, a female spring buck yelled. _"Look at the canines are sticking together, what a surprise."_

 _"_ _This has nothing to do with the fact we are both canines."_ Said PJ calmly as he could. _"She is a good teacher, Linda has been doing a good job with my daughter."_ As if on cue Feebi came up standing between the two canines and the crowd before looking up at her Papa.

A few of the crowd looked at Feebi and then up at PJ. _"So you are joining them."_

 _"_ _Them, what are you talking about?"_ He picked up Feebi and handed her to Linda just in case things went sideways. _"Just get into the car."_ Linda nodded and got into the car with Feebi who was starting to cry.

 _"_ _Why are you protecting that predator?"_ asked one of the others.

 _"_ _Because she is my daughter and it is no different than you protecting your own."_ PJ had moved between the car and the crowd.

One of the others yelled out. _"I thought dogs can be trusted."_

 _"_ _That is one of the Species-ist things I have ever heard."_ PJ just shook his head. _"Look I don't want any trouble, but I am not going to back off, I can't and not because I am a dog, I am a Peace!_ _Officer!_ _And it is my job to keep the Peace!_ _Now everyone just go home before ZPD gets here and we all end up on ZNN."_

Most of the crowd took a step back, then started to back off before the rest eventually left. When they left PJ went to the car door opening it up and pulling out the crying Feebi. _"Sorry about that."_

Linda just nodded. _"I know."_

 _"_ _Why is everyone being so mean?"_ asked the crying Feebi.

 _"_ _Because they are scared."_ said PJ as he held her.

 _"_ _You are not scared right Papa?"_ Said Feebi as she noticed his paws shaking a little.

PJ just pulled her closer. _"Yes I am actually."_

Feebi looked up a little confused. _"Bur you are the bravest person I know, how can you be scared._

 _"_ _Bravery is being afraid and still doing what needs to be done."_ PJ said as he rested his jaw on her head looking over at Linda and her girlfriend just holding each other.

* * *

The team sat around a conference table just looking at each other. They had just gotten word that Mayor Bellwether was deciding what to do with them. After all the whole team was made up of ''Predators'. It decision was going to be either disbanding the Agency or hiring some 'Prey'.

 _"_ _So what are you plans when we are suddenly unemployed."_ Asked Samantha.

 _"_ _Surf tour of the world."_ Said Dakota. _"_ _Or join my Uncle and go into bootlegging."_

 _"_ _Well that is ambitious."_ commented Striker.

 _"_ _Well how about you PJ?"_ Samantha asked.

 _"_ _I don't know...I got the credentials to become a swim instructor at Zootopia University."_ PJ said slowly looking at his ipaw. _"_ _If they would be able to hire me..."_

 _"_ _Hey we would not have to be looking for work if it was not for Amatory and her big mouth."_ Said Samantha.

 _"_ _What!"_ said Amitorite

 _"_ _The Mayor is neither a canine nor does she have puppies."_ Nash said and that was all the needed for all of them to suddenly bust out in laughter.

 _"_ _What the heck is going on in here!"_ Director Davis said coming into the room after what was chewing out.

Samantha looked up _"_ _And the verdict..."_

 _"_ _I do not know, she got this call and then ran out of the office."_ Director Davis said looking confused.

 _"_ _Well something is going on."_ said PJ who was looking out the window as the smoke coming out of the train station near the museum.

* * *

The Team made it to the station and after talking with ZFD found out that there were no injuries. PJ still headed in with his crash kit in tow. It was a wreck down there. The wreckage was that of a single electric train car or what was left of it.

PJ then got a call. _"_ _Hey PJ this is Striker, get up here it looks like all of ZPD is here at the museum and Dakota is not the reason..."_

 _"_ _I heard that!_ " came from Dakota.

 _ **Epilog**_

Chief Bogo Bellowed. _"_ _McHorn, Francine Medowlands, The rest of you, but Hopps and Wilde Canal District, major smuggling bust._

Everyone but Judy and Nick piled out of the room.

Chief Bogo looked at the remaining two. _"_ _You two, Rainforest District Child Care Facility."_

They both looked at each other before Judy spoke. _"_ _Another Joke?"_

Chief Bogo looked at the two over the top of his glasses _"_ _Nope, this is a sort of reward for dealing with the Savanna Square Speeder."_

The Fox and the Rabbit just looked at each other.

* * *

The two of them sat in front of a whole bunch of pre-school children wondering why they were chosen to talk to the kids. In fact the whole school was there.

 _"_ _I have never seen so many kids in one place."_ Nick said leaning over and whispering to Judy.

Judy let out a giggle. _"_ _I have twice this many sibling, just don't show fear, they can sense it."_

Nick gulped as Judy tucked in that one tuft of fur that never wanted to stay in his collar. _"_ _So what do I say?"_ Nick looked at all the eyes looking at them.

 _"_ _So kids scare you?"_ Judy said with another giggle.

 _"_ _No, just this many."_ said Nick gulping once more.

 _"_ _It is just like a press conference, just with more silly questions."_ Judy smiled as she adjusted his tie.

He just looked at her. _"_ _I don't think that is possible..."_

Linda Collie stepped onto stage and blew her whistle to get everyone to quiet down. _"_ _Now everyone we have two special guest from the Zootopia Police Department, Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde."_

Nick stepped up next to Judy still nervous, then he spotted her, the little fox girl sitting next to her bunny friend then just smiled big. _"_ _Well hello everyone I am Officer Nickolas P Wilde of the ZPD, I know I am the first Fox Police Officer, but not the last."_


	2. Big Horse, Bigger City, Small World

Big Horse, Bigger City, Small World.

[This is another short Fan-Fiction set around the time of the 'Night Howler Case. I have a few more I think I am going to do before I advance past the Movie Time-line. An apology in advance for the bad puns. As a note I tend to see all the ungulates (Horses, and Zebras) with a three fingered hands, like the turtles from TMNT]

(I am also currently stuck and a not sure where to go so any advice would be great.)

Boxer was typical of most Clydesdale, big strong and a hard worker. He had spent his whole life in the country working farms. He though had always wanted to see the big city, Zootopia. He finally had his chance to go and was exited to ride on a train for the first time on one having to go all the way to Bunny Burrow to get on it.

He stood in fascination at all of the rabbits there as they seemed to be seeing of a female gray furred bunny. He did wonder what all the fuss was about, but he just shrugged and found a seat next to the stairs to the observation deck. Eventually the train started to move. He spotted the bunny standing in her seat to look out the window trying to see everything…

 _"_ _Miss...I think I know where you can get a better view."_ Boxer quietly said to her not sure if she wanted to be bothered.

She looked at him with her bright violet eyes. _"A better view, that sounds great."_ A blush showed under her fur as she saw the stairway. _"You are probably right about that."_

 _"_ _I can keep an eye on your stuff if you want."_ Boxer said with a big smile.

 _"_ _Thank you...the name is Judy Hopps."_ She held out her paw. _"But just call me Judy."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Judy, I am Boxer."_ He held out his large hoof that dwarfed her little paw. _"So what take you to the big city?"_

Judy's smile seem to get bigger than her head. _"I am going to the first rabbit Police Officer in Zootopia."_ Judy said sounding proud. _"And how about you?"_

Boxer sort of gave a half shrug. _"I saved up some money so I am going to see if find a job and try to live on my own for the first time. My Uncle said there is always work in construction."_

 _"_ _That sounds like you know what you want...I do believe you can be anything you want to be."_ Judy said as she started to hop up the stairs. _"Maybe we will see each other from time to time."_

Boxer happily watched out his window as the world went by. He had never been this far away from home before. As the got to the outside of the city he saw the Desert of Sahara Square. The Palm Tree Hotel was impressive to see along with all of the sand dunes. Then the train passed the barricade between Sahara Square and into Tundra Town and all of the snow and ice. He was more interested in engineering behind how the cooling system sent the heat into Sahara Square and the cold to Tundra Town than anything else.

From the Ice and Cold of Tundra Town it was into the Rainforest District and the work that had been put in it keep it wet. He wondered about the Airships thinking he might want to ride in one if he could, that and the gondolas that traveled though the trees.

Then it was onto the city proper. At the sound of the horn the little bunny bounced down the stairs with her ear-buds still in as she waved and thanked him before heading to the doors to be the first off the train.

Boxer was more restrained than her and was content to be one of the last off the train. Hefting his trunk of spare clothing and large bag of hand tools he got off the train and looked around.

The giant billboards were the first thing he saw. The one of the side of one of the building with the image of Gazelle was the most impressive of them. He had only seen her on an album cover once and thought she was real pretty, hoping he could go to a concert now that he was in her home city.

His first step was looking for a place to stay. It did not take him long to find the Grand Pangolin Arms and get a room. It was small, at least to him he though as he looked over the room. Just a bed and a dresser and not much else was in the ground floor room.

After a so-so night's sleep, not used to the noise of the two, a Kudu and Oryx who argued long into the night in the room above him he got up early to find some work in the city. He was happy to see Judy heading off almost skipping in her blue police uniform. Boxer did not take long to find work with Justin, the head of a work team of Beavers working on rebuilding a side walk. It was not hard work mostly just breaking up the cracked concrete so they could pour some fresh concrete.

Timber, Justin's brother looked at Justin. _"So you hired the big guy to replace the jackhammer?"_

Justin nodded. _"Yes indeed, he does a better job and a little quicker at times."_

 _"_ _Well he is good at that."_ Timber said. _"Though you don't have to pay a jackhammer."_

 _"_ _True."_ said Justin. _"He will do till we can get the jackhammer replaced, besides this is city job, they are going to pay him in the long run anyways."_

Timber nodded. _"I do love time material jobs."_

The day was mostly over when he heard a commotion. Heading over after finishing breaking up the sidewalk on the other side of the street for tomorrow he say Judy standing in the concrete that had just been smoothed. Heading over and offered a hoof to her.

 _"_ _Do I need to know how this happened?"_ Boxer asked.

A despondent Judy looked up at him. _"Nothing, just a very annoying Fox..."_

Boxer just nodded and pulled her out of the concrete and set her down sidewalk. _"Is there anything else?"_

Judy just shook her head no as he slowly walked off, ears drooped.

Boxer sat on the front step of the Grand Pangolin Arms waiting for Judy to see if she was ok. He looked at her as approached, but did not say anything as she just walked past him and headed upstairs, concrete dust still coming from her feet. Boxer wanted to say something, but could think of nothing other than _"Hi"_

Judy looked up at the large horse. _"Hey."_

 _"_ _So had a rough day?"_ Boxer said with a light smile.

The rabbit just slowly nodded. _"It could have been worse."_

Boxer nodded. _"Yes, at least you are living your dream."_

Judy looked at him and gave a shrug. _"Yes, could call it that..."_

 _"_ _Well cheer up, tomorrow can always be a better day."_ said Boxer with a little bit of a bigger smile.

 _"_ _Yeh..."_ Judy said as she trudged up the stairs.

The next day he watched as Judy left seeming down. Once more He had no idea what to say so he decided to get her something to cheer her up. Work was more of the same, though he was told they were done with him for right now, but Justin told Boxer he would call him for their next job like this.

Boxer stopped off at a tavern he found for a quick ale before heading home for the night. Talking to one of the patrons he found a local florist and decided to just get her some flowers...bunnies like flowers he thought.

Emmett Otter's Florist was closed until further notice and all over the place were a large number of missing mammal fliers around. So he picked some wild flowers he found in a vacant lot. He waited till dark, but Judy never showed up. Boxer wondered what was keeping her, but he had to get to bed. He found some quick work, but he needed to get up early to take the bus to Tundra Town.

 _"_ _Hurry up, we don't have all day."_ The deep voice of Fennic the little Fennec.

 _"_ _Sure thing boss."_ Boxer said as he shoveled some more snow into the one of the many large ice chests.

Fennic loved being called boss and was happy to find the large horse last night at the tavern. He was trying to figure out how to make some money while Nick was off playing Cop.

Looking up at Boxer a though went though the Fennec's head. _"So Boxer how would you like to make some real money...a buddy of mine is off playing junior detective so I might need some help from you later with making some Pawcicles."_

 _"_ _Pawcicles?"_ Boxer looked down at Fennic.

 _"_ _A form of Popsicle, Nick's idea and they worked great."_ said Finnic with a grin. _"And I think you can take his place."_

Boxer nodded with a grin as they both headed off to Sahara Square when the radio was interrupted by word of the break in the missing mammal case. Apparently a Rabbit named Officer Hopps had found all of them. After the arrest in the early morning of Mayor Lionheart for imprisoning the missing mammals. The missing mammals had apparently gone savage for some reason.

 _"_ _I think I know Officer Hopps..."_ Boxer said.

Fennic nodded. _"Well there is only one bunny cop and she left with Nick yesterday on a missing otter case."_

 _"_ _Well that is odd, the florist was an otter and missing..."_ Boxer said from the back of the van with a raised eyebrow.

Fennic looked back at Boxer for a moment. _"Yes it is odd, that is what Nick got hustled into helping the bunny look for...I guess it is a small world after all."_

Once in Sahara Square they both set up shop selling Snow Cones after covering them with different fruit flavors giving them a rainbow look. It was not long before they were all sold out and Fennic gave Boxer his cut, 60 Bucks.

 _"_ _This is a lot for so little work."_ said Boxer. _"I almost feel bad about it."_

Fennic looked up over his sunglasses. _"Well...you are a good guy...what we did was just take advantage of a situation and gave the people what they wanted for a price, it is called marketing. We did not overcharge them, I think a Buck a cone is a good deal and they thought so too."_

Boxer nodded and he lifted up one of the ice chest to drink a bunch of the now melted water and wiped his forehead with a rag with a nod. _"Ok, though now I could use a drink."_

Fennic patted Boxer on the leg as he climbed into the van. _"I like the way you think."_

Boxer sat on the front steps once more as Judy came down the steps dragging her two bags with her still looking depressed.

 _"_ _Sorry to see you go Judy."_ Boxer said. "We were all sad to hear you were leaving, even Bucky and Pronk."

Judy looked up at Boxer and let out a sigh as she set her bags down and sat on a step. _"Well...I just should not have even come here."_

Boxer looked at her. _"Why, you found all of those missing mammals?"_

With another sigh Judy just shook her head. _"Yes, but now all of those predators out there are being singled out because of me...I even lost someone I care about because of this whole mess."_

 _"_ _Don't blame yourself, you were just doing your job."_ Boxer said.

 _"_ _Well maybe I should have just stayed on the farm."_ said Judy as she picked up her bags once more.

Boxer shook his head. _"Let me help you, you were my first friend here...and I won't take no for an answer."_

Judy looked up seeing he was serious and put the bags down. _"Ok, I think I will let you."_

Boxer picked up her bags and felt like picking her up too, but just walked with her back to the train station. As he watched her sit down at a seat with her head down he looked around. There was still the hustle and bustle, but everything was different, cold in a way. Where when he got here it was noisy from all of the chatter now it was quiet as everyone was speaking in whispers and mostly from the so called 'prey' species.

To one side a family of tigers were saying goodby to one of their cubs as he boarded the train while a few deer spoke and kept looking at the tiger family. The other direction was a coyote fresh from the farm lands who was trying to find someone willing to help him find a place to spend the night while here to visit a sick relative, but no one would talk to him.

Boxer shook his head and headed over to the young canine offering a hand. _"Hi my name is Boxer, can I help you?"_

The coyote looked at the open hand and gave it a good shake. _"Yes, the name is Crocker and I am just trying to find Zootopia General Hospital, my aunt is sick and I just wanted to visit her."_

Boxer nodded as he walked with the coyote towards one of the escalators. _"I know this place can be scary, I have only been here a few months myself."_

As they left Boxer could feel a lot of eyes on the two of them.

Boxer headed to the van with the blue Jumbo Pop as he looked at Fennic sitting there on the back bumper looking at his phone.

 _"_ _Is something wrong?"_ Boxer asked as he placed the Jumbo Pop on the blanket in the back.

 _"_ _Only Nick."_ Fennic said. _"He is still in a mood over Judy."_

Boxer nodded. _"I sort of understand...so are we doing this or not."_ The horse was still not sure about the Pawcicle business, but he was shown it was all legal. Boxer was not upset about the 'Scam' as it had been called by a few, but it paid the bills in between jobs with the Beaver Brothers.

 _"_ _Yes, now lets go."_ Fennic said as Boxer hopped in the back of the van as they went to were the Jumbo Pop was to be melted down. From there it was on to Tundra Town were they made their Pawcicles and then to the financial district to sell them to the lemmings.

Boxer liked watching the lemmings go about their business almost like they did not have a care in the world other than what was in their tiny brief cases. As Fennic rolled the empty Pawcicle sticks back into the van he watched Boxer observing the activity.

 _"_ _So what is on your mind big guy?"_ Asked Fennic in a not such a gruff voice.

 _"_ _Just mammal watching."_ Boxer said with a grin. _"I find this it the best part of the job for me...it makes me feel good to see them happy at what they do."_

Fennic shook his head. _"You are a Junior Ranger Scout Boxer."_

Boxer let out a shrug. _"Once I was...now though, I don't know."_

 _"_ _What you talking about?"_ asked Fennic.

 _"_ _Well...This."_ Boxer pointed at the wooden sticks. _"Back home this would be considered an unethical scam and Marshal Urrk would have tossed us in the slammer for the night."_ Boxer then pointed out at a protest going on at a school as they passed by it. _"And that, I know there is something going on, but to turn on each other over things like the whole savage thing...just makes me question everything."_

Fennic thought for a few moments. _"Well you don't seem to have a problem with working for a predator."_

Boxer nodded. "Well... _I have not thought about it, not because you are small and one hoof stomp and it would be over..."_

 _"_ _What?"_ said Fennic as he looked at Boxer through rear view mirror seeing a playful grin.

"Just kidding, but... _I don't know, I just don't think...well it is just not random..."_ Boxer thought for a moment. _"It may be the herd mentality I still have, but to me it looks more like once is choosing when and were it happens._ _Just look at it seems that where it happens an ZNN crew is there before even ZPD."_

Fennic just nodded. _"You may be on to something, now lets get these over to Little Rodentia, there are still rebuilding after the Bunny ZPD chase."_

Once more Boxer was sitting on the front steps, not quite ready to head in after his day of working with the Beaver Brothers. His ears turned to a commotion down the street. It was a crowd of herd animals, a mix of deer, antelope and few smaller ones harassing a leopard who was just trying to avoid everything. As Boxer let out a sigh one of them pushed the feline to the ground.

 _"_ _Bucky or Pronk!"_ Yelled Boxer as he got up picking up his pick and hitting the handle on the ground hard making the head come loose giving him an 'Axe Handle'.

 _"_ _What!"_ Yelled Pronk back sticking his head out the window.

"Call ZPD!" Boxer yelled up. _"I am about to put my big nose into something I probably should ignore."_

Bucky yelled out. _"What is he talking about?"_

Pronk sighed. _"Boxer is about to get into a fight with about a dozen people down the street it looks like."_

 _"_ _What!"_ Said Bucky as he stuck his head out the window. _"Well that is not good."_

 _"_ _Right."_ said Pronk "Just make the call.

Boxer was in the infirmary at ZPD headquarters after getting his hand bandaged up as he sat looking at Wolford.

 _"_ _So lets get this strait, you saw the herd of prey picking on a pred and you stepped in?"_ The wolf asked.

Boxer nodded slowly.

 _"_ _And you were trying to protect the predator?"_ Wolford asked.

Boxer nodded once more.

Wolford put down his pen. _"Why?"_

 _"_ _He was outnumbered and I could not see that happen to anyone."_ Boxer said slowly as he run his tongue over his sore jaw. _"Predator or Prey, it is just wrong."_

"Well... _I think you will be just getting off with just a warning this time."_ Wolford said picking his pen back up. _"Between a bunch of us here we support you, we need more mammals out there like you."_

Boxer cocked his head a little. _"Thank you!"_

 _"_ _Though Chief Bogo wants to speak with you before you leave."_ Wolford said as he got up and left followed by the large water Buffalo stepped and made sure the camera was off before sitting down.

Boxer looked at the large bovine not sure what was up.

 _"_ _Boxer, I understand you lived at the same apartment building as Officer Hopps."_ Bogo said quietly, different than when he was brought in. _"Do you know what happened to her. After she resigned Hopps dropped off the face of Zootopia."_

 _"_ _She went back home."_ Boxer said quietly himself, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Chief Bogo nodded. _"That is what we figured out. I put a call into Marshal Urrk about her and he has not gotten back to me yet."_

Boxer nodded.

 _"_ _I also he you have been hanging out with Nickolas Wilde and Fennic."_ Chief Bogo said almost with distaste.

 _"_ _Yes sir, though we have not done anything illegal."_ Boxer said.

Chief Bogo just nodded. _"We know, just watch out for them."_

Boxer looked at the bovine. _"Because they are fox's."_

After taking a deep breath Chief Bogo only gave a half nod. _"Well I have to admit the fox was right and he has been up front with me...what I meant was keep them out of trouble, not watch out for them doing something to you."_

Boxer nodded. _"So you care about them?"_

Chief Bogo sort of nodded. _"No really, but Judy does."_

 _"_ _I know she does."_ said Boxer

 _"_ _Good!"_ Chief Bogo said as he got up slamming his hand on the table. _"And this conversation never happened, got that."_

Boxer thought about if for a moment and nodded after thinking about a conversation between Nick and Fennic. _"What conversation?"_

Chief Bogo nodded with a smile as he headed out the room. _"Someone Get That Horse Out Of Here!_

{I am working on another story following a year after the events of The Redemption of Gideon Grey ( s/11865453/1/The-Redemption-of-Gideon-Grey). I am willing to toss in Ocs, if you want to include yours PM me.}


	3. Chapter 1: The Monster!

**The Fall Festival Elections**

This Fan Fiction is set the year following The Redemption of Gideon Gray story line ( s/11865453/1/The-Redemption-of-Gideon-Grey) Well worth the read).

 **Chapter 1:** ** _The Monster!_**

The night was stormy, though only lightning crashed across the sky, the thunderstorm soon reaching its peak. Hunched over the laboratory table stood the form of the lemur in his lab coat and goggles. Before him a sheet covered form. The hunchbacked form of a hyena stood at the ready to pull the levers and work the dials as the master commanded him to do.

 _"_ _Soon_ _They Will See My Genesis Project Come To Pass As I Bring My Creation To Life!"_ Yelled the Doctor over the sounds of the thunder and machinery. _"After All Of These Years!"_

 _"_ _Yes Master!"_ Yelled the hyena back at the Doctor as his fur stood on end from the spheres of plasma near by him and giving off their blue sparkling lights giving the room an eerie blue glow. _"I Am Ready Doctor!"_

 _"_ _Good The Storm Will Be Here Any Moment, Raise The Platform!"_ Shouted the Doctor once more as he hopped up onto the table and taking one of the chains in his hands and feet climbing higher. With the sound of clanking chains the Hunchback spun the large wheel as the whole platform raised into the night sky and to the top of the tower near the giant lightning rod, as the wild haired Doctor connected the wires to his creation by the bolts on the creation's neck while the Doctor dangled by his feet. A bolt of lightning struck the metal tower and ran through the creature showing off its deformed skeletal structure. Moments later the platform was lowered back to the ground floor of the laboratory the sheet still steaming a little as the last arcs of lightning left the large creature's body.

As the Doctor and the Hunchback looked on, the sheet moved and its arms broke free from their bonds as it sat up showing a grotesque form. Its body was that of an antelope, with the head of a jackal, and the ears of a rabbit, its legs were that of a kangaroo and from its head arose the antlers of a deer, but the disturbing part was its eye's that glowed in the dark, one bright yellow and the other red.

 _ **"**_ _ **I DID IT!"**_ Shouted the Doctor. _**"IT LIVES!"**_

 _"_ _Yes"_ said the Hunchback cocking his head. _"What is it though?"_

" _IT...It...is...a Jackal-ope..."_ The Doctor said as the beast raised from the table and approached the lemur slowly. _"Yes a Jackalope."_

Before another word could be spoken it attacked the Doctor and his Assistant before escaping into the woods where it still roams to this very day.

As the woodchuck finished his campfire story a figure approached, its eyes glowing orange from the campfire as a sudden flash from a far off lightening strike silhouetted the Forest Ranger's antlers. After the initial screams the Ranger Scouts mostly scattered in random direction as the young female fox stood up to defend the rest of her fellow Scouts armed only with a flaming marshmallow. Criss and Darrel the two chipmunks were already at the top of a nearby tree. Nuska the fruit bat clung to the woodchuck's face making him stumble and trip over one of the logs. Three of the mice also clung to him as he landed on his back.

The deer blinked a few times before looking at the woodchuck as he pushed the ranger hat up a little showing the rest of his muzzle. _"Charles were you telling them the Jackalope story again?"_

 _"_ _Yes Uwain..."_ said the woodchuck as he sat up peeling some of his fellow Ranger Scouts off of himself causing the stag to just shake his head. _"That's what you get for telling those stories._ "

Feebi looked up at the stag before blowing her marshmallow out and then giggled. _"Hey Ranger Uwain...great timing."_

PJ and Benjamin Clawhouser drove down the quiet road occasionally passing slow moving trucks on their way to Bunnyburrow. It was that time of the year and after last year's event it was decided to send a ZPD officer once more and with the new Mayor's Agency Operation Initiative it was decided to send one from ZPD and one from UNIT.

PJ was the obvious choice as Feebi was nearby on a Ranger Scout overnight camping trip not to far from Bunny Burrow. Benjamin begged to go along as this year Gazelle had volunteered to judge the talent show and maybe perform a song or two. Though Gazelle's visit was not advertised to keep the small town from being overwhelmed. The other reason was a call from Marshal Urrk who called in for some back up. He had taken over as Local Law Enforcement Officer till the elections and requested aid.

 _"_ _So you worried about Feebi camping by her self."_ Asked the cheetah as he munched on a pastry.

The husky shook his head. _"Not really, I was a scout myself and she is not alone, there are the campers and Chuck can handle them._ _Besides it is not like anything traumatizing ever happens to someone staying at Lake Crystal, especially on the 13_ _th_ _."_

Clawhouzer almost choked on his bear-claw. _"What Crystal Lake On Friday The 13_ _th_ _!"_

PJ let out a chuckled. _"Got you...first it is the 23_ _rd_ _and it is call Camp Gold Star."_

Benjamin looked at the canine as he swallowed some of his root beer to get the rest of the pastry down with a dirty look. _"I heard that you guys messed with each other, but that was not funny."_

 _"_ _Depends on who you ask."_ said PJ as he turned up the well worn gravel and dirt road that went to Camp Gold Star passing the entrance to Camp Chippewa.


	4. Chapter 2: Sunday Afternoon

**The Fall Festival Elections**

 **Chapter 2:** Sunday Afternoon.

The orange station wagon headed down the gravel and dirt road from Camp Gold Star back to the main road to continue to Bunnyburrow on a Sunday Afternoon. The Fall Festival was still almost a week away, but getting there was not that much of a problem once schedules were worked out.

Feebi Johnson, the 7 year old fox who sat in the passenger side rear seat thought that the Ranger Scouts Camp Out had been one of the best ones ever. She found she loved these camping trips and this was going on her list a favorites from both the scary stories and the fact she was getting to go to the Bunnyburrow Fall Festival and then be 'forced' to go to all four days with her Papa. Even the fact she was going to spend four days in the local school did not bother her, but she liked school anyways. Her teacher had arranged for her to spend a week at the Bunnyburrow School as part of an assignment. Currently she was in a set of denim coveralls and a yellow shirt.

ZPD Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, the large cheetah sat in the passenger seat watching the tree covered hills turn into farmland as the car now sped along the blacktop. He sipped on his soda in between munching on some chips. The feline was almost giddy, he had gotten the assignment of helping organizing protection for Gazelle, his favorite Pop Star. As this was sort of a vacation he was dressed in a pair of knee high shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt.

Special Agent Phillip 'PJ' Johnson was at the wheel enjoying the current song by Nine Inch Tails. It was not the only song he had arranged for a random play list made up by Benjamin and also including Feebi's favorites. A smile came over his face as he looked into the mirror, first was the view of Feebi his adopted daughter and a dangling photo from a carnival photo booth of his former lover, a white wolf with unkempt fur nicked named Fuzzy. PJ as he liked to be call was in his typical dark blue military cargo pants and teal dress shirt. What stood out was the tie he wore just to make Feebi happy, it was blue and covered in baby bunnies and duckies.

Marshal Urrk sat at the Icy Koala enjoying his cup of coffee. The large wolf looked like he had walked off the set of a Western Movie complete with the black cowboy hat that sat on the counter next to him as the waitress placed a slice of Gideon Gray's strawberry-rhubarb pie. It was not a normally carried pie by Sheila, but after finding that is was a favorite of the Marshal and oddly enough she liked having the dark gray wolf at her place made sure she always had some available.

After finishing his slice of pie he got up leaving exactly the price of his coffee and pie in a messy pile of change and leaving an almost perfect stack of coins as the tip like every other time as he headed outside into the afternoon sun. He was impressive being tall for his species, though a little thin and the gray on his muzzle showed his age. The long black duster covered most of his clothing, a pair of dark black pants and white shirt partially covering the vest that held his pocket watch. On his hip sat a western gunslinger belt complete with a Colt Peacemaker.

After checking on his truck, a turquoise Bronco with a truck bed. Making sure it was locked along with his three long arms, an old fashion coach gun, a Winchester 73 and a bolt action rifle. The truck was almost 40 years old and showing its age, but well maintained. On the doors it read in fresh paint 'Deerbrooke County Marshal'. It was not officially his title, but that is what everyone said he was so there it was now, not that Urrk minded.

Walking over to Mr. Pumaski's dealership on his normal rounds. From there it was the bank, then off to the Bunnyburrow Hotel and Melvin's Diner before heading to meet up with Mayor Cotton. Normally this was only done during the week as the rabbit was usually off doing family and church things, today was different,

After last years Fall Festival extra security was planned and today was the Festival Chair meeting. On the door he saw a simple note. 'Meeting moved to the old Ball Field'. Looking over the wolf let out a light smirk as he headed over to the meeting place. He liked the old ball field, it reminded him of his days wanting to be a professional ball player before he blew out his knee. It did not bother him most of the time, but as the years have gone on it caused him to have a slight limp now and again that young Colt Grey called a Gunslinger's Walk.

The crowd was not big, but larger than the Mayor's office could handle. A few tables had been set up in front of the old bleachers and the committee was already taking questions. There were six members, seven if you counted Bonnie Hopps who had sort of taken over as the head of the panel. At one table sat Belle Thumper, Mayor Cotton and of course Stu Hopps. The other larger table sat Colt Grey, Larry Goatsby and Mr. Pumaski , the goat did look a little distressed sitting between the two predators, but in the last few months he had been trying to get used to the idea.

Marshal Urrk just moved and sat in the dugout for right now being acknowledged by both Bonnie and Trevor, the goat was a great secretary and currently worked for the committee taking notes and with a simple nod added the Marshal's name to the list of attendees. A few of the others looked at the form as he sat down and pulled out a piece of wood, whittling on it with his pocket knife as he waited for his turn as he chewed on a cigar.

 _"_ _So you want to run it past us what is going on with this new committee?"_ Asked Travis. Urrk let out a smirk at the ferret known for being a trouble maker, but had kept his nose clean since he was released on parole a few weeks ago and then the ferret looked at Urrk. _"_ _And what is with Tombstone over there?"_

Everyone looked at each other before Bonnie spoke. _"Hi Travis, glad to see you still interested in what is going on. After Clover's position was made vacant the County sent the Marshal over there as a replacement till we found a new Constable. As for the committee we came up with this one based on the idea that everyone should have a voice. Of course Stu and myself along with the Mayor founded the core. Mr. Pumaski was added to make sure all of the predators were represented along with Ms. Thumper for the prey. Though he now regrets it Mr. Colt Grey was added after making the comment about how the younger generation should be able to speak up and I must say thank you for setting up a Facepaw for the Festival."_ the young fox just waved without looking up from his ipaw. _"Mr. Goatsby was added to make sure we had and even number and represents outside participants. As for myself I have no vote unless there is a tie and you can be sure I don't always vote with Stu, that right dear."_

 _"_ _Yes that is right."_ Stu commented with a smirk. _"and one of these days I might even win an argument."_

There were a few chuckles from the crowd as Bonnie continued. _"_ _So Travis if you have any concerned please talk to any one of us or Mr._ _Urrk has also volunteered to act as a mediator...so anything else?"_

There was a few questions about the rules changes before one of security was brought up and Bonnie called on the wolf. There was a few gasp as the tall form took the podium towering over everyone in the committee, but the puma. The wolf spat out the end of his cigar in a bottle he kept in a pocket for such an occasion. Most had seen or met him, but for a number this was the first time. Taking his pistol out of its holster he handed it to Bonnie Hopps, most recognized it as sort of a way to put everyone at ease, except for Bonnie who held it like it was a bomb before handing it to Trevor.

 _"_ _Greetings everyone."_ The wolf started in a low soft gravely voice. _"_ _I first hope to not have to work this coming weekend and with your cooperation I can just sit back and enjoy everything._ _I have talked to everyone on the committee and I already know most of the problems._ _Like last year Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde will be returning, but they will not be here till Thursday._ _In route there are two additional officers coming thanks to a conversation from ZPD that should be here this afternoon."_

A hand raised from one of last years vendors who had been robbed. _"What about security for our goods."_

Putting the cigar into a vest pocket the Marshal just nodded. _"I have secured a number of small cargo containers that will be placed behind the dance haul."_

 _"_ _Are you sure you can handle everything with just five of you?"_ Asked another.

 _"_ _No, nor do I plan too, I have enlisted the use of the local peace officers who will be led by Perkins, most of you should remember him from last year."_ Marshal Urrk answered while nodding.

 _"_ _How about the elections?"_ Asked Winston March who was a rabbit running against Mayor Cotton in the upcoming election.

Taking a deep breath. _"_ _Well first let me remind you that I am only here till whoever is the next Mayor chooses your Constable and I don't live here so I have no stake in the race, that is sort of why things were set up the way they are._ _If things continue to be clean there is nothing to concern yourself with._ _If anything starts_ _to smell fishy the both of you will be assigned the bodyguards of my choosing and the Deputies will become more visible._ _Now I got a meeting to attend, and other questions can be directed to Deputy Perkins_ _Yote."_

With that Marshal Urrk tipped his hat to the ladies and headed to the center of town where he was sure something was going on as the orange Doge Magnum had pulled up and the red furred husky and...portly cheetah had gotten out and were now looking around in front of the Icy Koala.

After Feebi was free of the car seat she ran inside to use the restroom while PJ and Benjamin looked over the small town.

 _"_ _This place is so quaint."_ said Clawhauser looking at everything and snapping photos with his phone excitedly.

PJ put on his sunglasses before tossing on his long coat to cover up the pistol that sat in his shoulder holster. This was one of the few times he did not like the always be armed policy of keeping a weapon on you at all times. This was just a small quiet town where nothing happens most of the time, hopefully history will not repeat itself and this will be the paid vacation is was pitched to him. _"Ye-Up."_

 _"_ _Pardon me do you have a permit for that weapon?"_ A voice came from behind the small SUV where Marshal Urrk now stood.

The cheetah let out a chirp of surprise as PJ just turned around keeping his paws about shoulder high and with a smile. _"_ _Yes I do, I am a Federal Agent here to meet a local LEO."_

 _"_ _So you must be Special Agent_ _Johnson and Officer Clawhauser."_ Said the wolf as he stepped around moving the coach gun to the crook in his arm and offered a paw. _"I am Marshal Urrk."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you and call me PJ, everyone does."_ PJ took the paw and gave it a good shake before pulling out his ID. _"Now where can we get some coffee."_

 _"_ _And some of those pies."_ Clawhauser said thinking about the last one Judy had given him.

 _"_ _They got pies inside!"_ Urrk let out a slow soft laugh as he headed into the Icy Koala only to be passed by Feebi as she jumped into PJ's arms.

Urrk raised an eyebrow. _"You brought...your kid?"_

PJ just smirked. _"Ye-up, Uncle Jessie is on a shoot and it is not like we are going to be on the job 24/7...are we?"_

With that Urrk just shrugged. _"Just checking, day care could be a problem though...now onto to the pie and coffee."_

As they stepped inside PJ look at Urrk. _"So is the coffee any good."_

 _"_ _If you like it black and hot?"_ said Urrk. _"Give me four of my specials, but make one of the coffees a hot chocolate."_

 _"_ _Is there any other way?"_ said PJ as he stepped up to the counter.

After a quick briefing of what is going on and a few cups of coffee PJ got the reply text he was waiting for after telling Davis and Bogo that they had made it.

 _"_ _So I take it that is the only place to stay?"_ PJ asked gesturing to the motel.

 _"_ _Basically and it is full_ _unless you had made reservations three months ago."_ Urrk said with a soft chuckle. _"However the committee should be done and we need to meet with them."_

 _"_ _You have a place in mind?"_ asked PJ

 _"_ _How about here, that group you keep watching in the mirror walking this way is them."_ said the grizzled wolf with a smirk.

Clawhauser leaned over still working on his second piece of pie. _"He is good."_

The committee stepped in a just stopped as the looked over the three newcomers to where Urrk made a few quick introductions and they moved to a bigger table. One thing PJ noticed quickly that Belle kept looking at PJ, Feebi and then Colt, who was already getting phone numbers.

 _"_ _Something wrong Ms._ _Thumper?"_ asked PJ not sure what was going on.

 _"_ _Just wondering about your little girl."_ Belle replied.

 _"_ _She is adopted."_ said PJ just smiling at Feebi as she was eating the filling covered berries one at a time with her fork.

 _"_ _That's cool"_ Colt said giving off a large smile.

 _"_ _Well I think she is darling."_ Bonnie said as she watched her sip her coco. _"So is there anything we should know?"_

 _"_ _Not that we can think of."_ said PJ looking out the window at the Hotel. _"_ _Other than figuring out sleeping arrangements, you got a campground nearby?"_

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other as Belle got that OMG they are going to do it look as the two just nodded before Bonnie spoke. _"What is a few more mouths to feed and I insist you come over tonight."_

 _"_ _Not that much, but your parents are here for the Festival."_ Said Stu realizing that there might be an issue having Bonnie give him a look. _"It is set in stone then...great."_

 _"_ _I tell you Foxes are the color of the Devil!"_ Grandpa said as he then looked over at PJ noticing the red colored fur.. _"and look she has affected him too."_

PJ stood there hunched over a little at the low of ceiling as he glanced over at Clawhauser as it look like was going to explode looking at all the young bunnies looking back at the unexpected guest when Matilda looked up at PJ pointing at Clawhauser. _"_ _What is wrong with him?"_

Closing eyes and PJ shook his head for a second. _"He wants to call all of you cute, he he was told he can't..."_

 _'_ _Matilda's so we can't be cute?"_ asked the baby bunny.

Bonnie looked at the quivering cheetah _"Go ahead, there is nothing wrong with calling them cute as long as we can call Mr._ _Johnson's daughter cute too."_

As Clawhauser released ever version of cute he could think of PJ watched Grandpa roll off to another room in his electric wheelchair waving his cane in the air saying something about that is how the devil will seduce you by being cute.

 _"_ _Sorry about him"_ Bonnie said shaking her head.

PJ just blinked a few times before finding a place to sit and then looked at Stu and Bonnie. _"_ _Before they get done with smothering him in that tide of hugs...I need some place safe...I am required to carry my weapon most places."_ Holding open his jacket enough for them to see his shoulder holster. _"_ _Sorry for not saying anything earlier, I forget I have it most of the time."_

Once more the two looked at each other for a moment and Stu thought of a place. _"I have my cash box, it has got one of those fancy combo locks and everything."_

 _"_ _That works."_ PJ said as he sheepishly pulled his weapon out, unloading it and wrapping it in a handkerchief before handing it over to Stu who headed upstairs. _"Thank you so much."_

Looking at Feebi who was obviously making friends with a few of the rabbits her age. Bonnie looked at PJ who also just watching them all start to play. _"So you are ok with guns in your home?"_

 _"_ _Yes oddly enough,_ _I have a gun safe I keep them all in and I lock up my service weapons when I get home._ _In fact when she is a little older I am going to take her out shooting."_ PJ smirked a little at remembering his first time shooting with his father. _"The best way to show them how to deal with firearms safely is to show them how to use them, then no accidents should happen, something my father taught me."_

Bonnie nodded. _"_ _Makes sense, I was not expecting someone as large as you, I really don't have a bed for you to sleep in..."_

 _"_ _That is ok, my time in the service has got me to be able to sleep anywhere, I also tend to sleep sitting up in new places so I will be good, Clawhauser I don't know about."_ PJ said a he shifted getting more comfortable against the wall.

 _"_ _Service?"_ Asked Stu as he came back down. _"You were a soldier?"_

 _"_ _The simple description is I was a combat Medic."_ PJ said pulling out his dog tags.

 _"_ _As Jude would call it, that is kind of cool."_ Said Stu before looking over and heading over to save the cheetah who was just trying to breathe now.


End file.
